


Distanced

by rosewood_gal



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Multi, Reader Has Self-Worth Issues, Reader-Insert, and trust issues, author doesn't know what shes doing, bisexual reader, gender neutral reader, reader is in their 20s, reader is not happy to be here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewood_gal/pseuds/rosewood_gal
Summary: A series of events as a gen:LOCK candidate told in shortish snippets.I'm in need of genlock reader inserts but haven't found any yet so I'm gonna give it a go. Slow updates.





	Distanced

You wait for the others to arrive, lying on one of the locker room benches. Hands under your head, one leg resting on the metal and the other lazily hanging off. It's dead silent and you're painfully aware that each passing second brings the other recruits closer. It hasn't been long, maybe ten minutes since you changed out of your medic uniform and into _this_. It's tight and stiff, thick and heavy, plated in some spots. _Armor._ Your initial thought after putting it on was that you felt safer in it than you did your old field uniform. Now that you had some time to think about it, you're not comforted by the comparison.

It's a lot brighter than what you're used to.  _Bubblegum pink._ Maybe you should have given a color preference?It's also black but that only serves to makes the pink pop. It just catches your attention and screams, 'Look here! Take aim! Fire!'

You'll ask about a color change later, for now, you'll let your mind race and jump to its conclusions.

Hmm-Oh! Here's a thought, the need for armor means you need protecting, which leads one to assume you'll be put in the line of danger, which leads to death. _You're going to die._

It's an upsetting thought but you're still lying here, waiting.

Because you're _important,_ you remind yourself. You don't know the specifics, just that you play a key part in scientific research. An explanation was promised once all other recruits are in one place, something about not wanting to answer the same questions twice. Reasonable, you suppose.

That was a few weeks ago, which makes you wonder why it took so long to get everyone together. If you, _all of you_ , are so important what's the hold-up? Doesn't matter now, they will be here soon. And you'll have to introduce yourself, hopefully, they don't ask for more than a name.

One part of you is hoping for an excuse, an out. Anything to remove yourself from this situation, this armor. Short scenarios play out in your head, the others died in some freak accident on the commute to the Anvil, or whoever's in charge changed their mind and decided you weren't worth the effort. However, the second part of you is latched onto the fact that you're needed, _wanted_. Useful in a way many others aren't. That makes you _unique_.

An itsy bitsy third part whispers that you're not supposed to be here, you ignore it and start to hum a tune.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing now. Feedback is encouraged and I'll do my best to reply! Thanks for reading!


End file.
